Blood Red Nails
by Kira Anne
Summary: * Completed * B/V fic, different. Written for admira's third contest. Bulma is a out for revenge on the saiyans but when she gets a shot at the ultimate target will she crack? Heed warning, sex ( my first lemon ), violence, death.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, simple enough?

__

(A/N: Hi please tell me what you think of my fic in your reviews, I lost horribly in the contest and I want to see how this fic will do! lol. Yeah and please do heed the rating, my first lemon so its sex, violence and death. )

Prologue

Bulma shuttered as she removed the silk gown from her body. She hated to work undercover, but what needed to be done, needed to be done. There hadn't been a day that had gone by since the Saiyans had landed on Chikyuu that she hadn't thought of her mission, destroy the Saiyans, make them pay. For her there was nothing else, they had taken everything from her and countless others. It had taken her two years to get where she was now, the top agent of an underground organization. She had gone from weak and helpless to strong and much more dangerous.

This time her travels had brought her to a small island in the Mediterranean. It was rumored that their Prince was on the planet and if he was, she wanted a shot at him. 

" Bulma!" A small voice called. Bulma knew that voice better than her own mothers. Daresana, her closest friend and mentor. " Bulma are you there?" Bulma picked the small radio from the nightstand.

" Yeah I'm here." She said in an annoyed tone. " What the hell do you want Daresana? I'm in the middle of doing my job. You almost blew my cover!" 

" Gods you're so testy today." Daresana's mellow voice responded. " Do you have the subject ready?" 

" You mean the big drunken saiyan in my living room?" Bulma asked sarcastically. " Yes Daresana I am ready. Do you have the men ready to drag his sorry ass out of here as soon as he passes out?" Bulma whispered harshly, 

" Everyone is ready to go." Daresana spoke confidently. " I hope you have your stuff ready, because we'll be moving you again after this." 

" Good less Saiyan scum trying to knock down my door and get revenge." Bulma said switching off the radio. She wondered silently what Goku would think about her doing this job. Suddenly memories suddenly flooded back to her at the thought of how this all started.

~ Flashback ~ 

It had been a bright sunny day that day. It was such a nice day that she had decided to have a picnic. Everything had been going perfect. Yamcha and herself had just finished making out when they decided to come out of hiding. Goku and Chichi were in the yard fussing over a small Gohan. While everyone else was still playing a game of volleyball ball. Gods it had been such a happy day, until the unthinkable happened. 

Alarms had gone off everywhere when the first ships broke through the atmosphere, Bulma and her father had run to check there scanners to see what was going on. They hardly believe what they saw, nothing like this could have happened. However less than a half an hour later the Capsule Corporations had been over run with Saiyans. They killed everyone, except Chichi, Gohan, her mother and herself who had been forced into hiding. No one was strong enough to fight them. Everyone that had been on the premises that day, Bulma's friends, family, employees had all died. When the three women emerged from hiding they had found everyone dead and the capsule corporations in ruins.

~ Flashback ends ~

Bulma shook off the rage that had begun to take over her body again. Gods she had been so young and naive then. Afterwards Chichi had decided to go on with her life and raise her son in peace, or at least attempt to. Bulma's mom settled down again in a small house in Japan. She had tried her damnedest to get Bulma to let her hatred go, but Bulma had other ideas. She met up with Daresana and her crew less than six months after the attack. Bulma had no other choice but to join the group.

Everything had come out for the best in the end. Bulma was one of Daresana's best agents, as well as closet friend. So when the information about the Saiyan prince's presence on the planet, Bulma of course had first grabs at the mission, and she gladly took it. Daresana had been more than pleased with this.

Bulma had the joyous task that evening of working a party that she had found out about from her sources. All she had to do was seduce a few Saiyans to get the information she needed not that that was hard. Saiyans were dangerous and brilliant fighters, especially men, but being men, they were also hopelessly stupid. Bulma slipped into a black silk robe and walked back into the living room. The Saiyan man sat restlessly in the chair. Bulma smiled as she leaned up against the wall, loosing her robe to expose her black bra. 

" Comfortable?" She asked seductively. 

" Very." He responded, his eyes taking her in.

" Good. I want you to relax, cause after this, I doubt we'll have much time to talk." Bulma said flashing him a flirty smile. " Drink?" 

" Fine." He grunted. Bulma smiled. She loved an easy target. Bulma slid easily over to the counter and opened a counter. She took out a bottle of wine and a little vile of liquid. " This should do it." Bulma whispered to herself. Carefully she poured the wine and then the vile of liquid. This would put him out of commission in less than ten minutes, so she would have to work quickly. Bulma poured the other glass of wine, sipping it to mark it with her lipstick, if she got this mixed up; it could be the end for her.

" So why are you here?" Bulma asked moving toward the man. " More importantly when do you leave?" 

" I'm here to seek out a group of troublemakers on this planet." He said, never taking his eyes off her. Bulma smiled, this was more than likely her group.

" Really?" Bulma said sitting down on his lap. " Who would they be?" She handed him his wine while she sipped her own.

" I don't know." He said drinking his wine quickly. Bulma smiled, this was going to be almost too easy. " The prince give the orders, I follow them. You ask a lot of questions for a whore." 

" Oh I just like to know my clients business; it makes easier for me to know what I'm working with." Bulma cooed, setting down her wine on the table. " Besides they all say I'm the best." Bulma said kissing the man quickly. That's right whore today, waitress tomorrow. Who knew what she would become the next day.

" If you're any good I'll tell the prince about you." The man whispered. " He normally doesn't involve himself with whores, but you may be the exception." 

" And why is your prince visiting this planet?" Bulma whispered as she pulled off her robe. 

" Politics ." He said kissing his way from her neck to her chest, his hand slipping under her robe. Suddenly his eyes closed and his moving ceased. 

" Thank Gods!" Bulma said as she lifted herself off the man. She walked quickly from the living room to the bedroom. She switched her radio back on.

" Daresana!" Bulma spoke into the radio.

" What?" She replied.

" He's out. Lets move." Bulma said stripping off her robe and putting on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Bulma grabbed two bags and stuffed all her clothes quickly into the bags. The next sound she heard was the door opening and several men rushing in and taking the mans body away. Bulma walked in minutes later dragging her bags along side her.

" Great work Bulma." Daresana said hugging Bulma.

" Yeah right. Long time no see." Bulma commented. 

" Yeah that Switzerland mission had me really tied up." Daresana admitted grabbing of Bulma's. " Ready to go?" 

" Oh yeah." Bulma said swinging her bag over her shoulder, walking out of the apartment and closing the door. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

" You'll never beat me Bulma." Daresana taunted, as she delivered a kick to Bulma's side. Bulma returned a kick to Daresana's midsection.

" I'd watch it if I were you." Bulma said, dropping to the ground and kicking the legs out from under Daresana. She fell to the ground in an instant. Bulma jumped back onto her feet, as did Daresana. " I think that will do it for today."  
" Yeah right." Daresana sighed. " We have got to work on you kicks though."

" And we've got to work on your eye contact." Bulma said, grabbing a towel from the wall. 

" I guess that means that were both in for a hard workout tomorrow." Daresana laughed.

" Oh yeah." Bulma said, walking into the showers. " When is our next meeting?" 

" Right after this." Daresana said seriously, turning on the water.

" Your lucky your top agent is so tough." Bulma laughed. " You run us ragged trying to take down an elite race of killers and then you can't even give us down time?" 

" That's right." Daresana replied. " There is no rest for the weary."

" Oh and weary we are." Bulma said, turning on the water. " This is my only solace." Bulma said rubbing her sore neck under the water.

" Oh and taking down the Saiyans means nothing to you?" Daresana asked.

" I mean in the mean time." Bulma said, enjoying the feel of the hot water on her body. " So how are things with Darrin?" 

"The sex is good." Daresana admitted.

" With a body like that how could it not be?" Bulma laughed. 

" So have you gotten lucky yet?" Daresana asked. " In the two years I've known you, you've never had a good sex story to tell me!" 

" That's because I haven't been with anyone since my old boyfriend baka." Bulma snapped, turning off the water. "And the Saiyans killed him." Bulma fought the inevitable tears that she knew would come.

" Look Bulma. Your the strongest and smartest person I have on my side, if anyone is gonna help me take these bastards down its going to be you." Daresana said, opening her locker beside Bulma's. She sighed heavily she knew it was true, in the two years since she had started this, she had become very, very strong. Hard as it was to believe she had become stronger than Yamcha had been. Bulma opened her locker steadily and pulled out her favorite outfit, black leather pants and a gray short-sleeved t-shirt and her combat boots.

" Hair up or down?" Bulma asked.

" Down." Daresana said, pulling on her favorite pair of jeans and teal green tank top. 

" Before you even ask." Bulma said moving over to Daresana. " Hair up." Bulma said pulling Daresana's black hair back up in a ponytail.

" Aw what would I do without you Bulma?" Daresana said with mock sadness.   
" Die?" Bulma laughed as she pulled on her boots. " That's what they all do when I leave em' cause baby I'm that good." Daresana and Bulma laughed in unison.

" Well time is wasting away." Daresana announced, slamming her locker shut.

" Wait I need my purse!" Bulma said grabbing her purse. "I just don't leave home without my weapons." Bulma said slamming her own locker shut and running after her friend.

Daresana and Bulma entered the small conference room. About twenty of the finest of her agents sat before them, the last hope of Chikyuu.

" Welcome back everyone." Daresana said walking over to the front of the table. " As you all know, the Saiyan prince is on the planet. Bulma Briefs has been assigned chief of that mission. Destine, Lukizia, and Romania will be accompanying Bulma on her mission. I want to see you four directly after this. The rest of you have alternate missions. I expect the best from all of you. No less." Daresana said coolly. " Any questions?" No one moved. Daresana smiled and nodded. 

" Dismissed." Everyone got up out of his or her chair and the room slowly became empty. Daresana glanced at the four who remained at the table. " You will all meet me here tomorrow at five am sharp. From there you will be moving out to the island of Ibiza. Ibiza is a small island on the coast of Spain. But I expect you all to know your geography as well as your customs and languages." Daresana smiled. " I will now turn this over to Bulma." Daresana sat down. Bulma stood and smiled at the four.

" Well So far from what I have found the prince is on the island for some sort of political reasons." Bulma explained clicking up an image of a map. " Listen up girls and boys were only going to get one shot at him." Bulma looked over as they all studied the map. " When he arrives tomorrow it'll be a pretty big ordeal, so every move he makes, we will know about it. We also have people working for us on the inside. This isn't going to be easy but this can be a smooth takedown, we can bag ourselves their prince, and be home in time for the weekend. Any questions?"

Destine raised her hand slowly. " When will we know the layouts of where we are working?"

" We will most likely be able to sneak in and familiarize ourselves with the building that night." Bulma informed them. " Everything else should be explained tomorrow morning. Go home, pack up and get some rest. This is going to be the biggest mission of the year. Dismissed." 

Bulma sat down gently on her twin-sized bed. She stared idly at the photograph she held. It was a picture of Yamcha. Daresana looked up at her friend and smiled.

" Nervous?" Daresana asked smiling. Bulma looked up startled.

" Yes." Bulma admitted. " I want so badly to catch this guy."

" I know Bulma-Chan." Daresana said as she moved over to Bulma. " And you will have him, just trust yourself."

" I do, but you know that all missions don't go as planned. Anything could happen." Bulma spoke, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

" Everything will go as planned Bulma." Daresana said, taking the picture Bulma was grasping. "Is this your old lover?" Daresana asked. Bulma nodded lightly.

" He didn't have a chance against the Saiyans." Bulma whispered sadly. 

" Neither did any of my family." Daresana said sadly. 

" Fate." Bulma whispered. 

" Yes fate, fate will guide us." Daresana said placing the photo on Bulma's nightstand, and walking back over to her own bed. " Now come on you have to get some rest if you want to nail the Saiyan Prince tomorrow." 

" Night Daresana." Bulma whispered, turning out the lights.

" Night Bulma." Daresana's voice echoed in the darkness.

Dawn came early for Bulma, her dreams interrupted by the shrill sound of her alarm clock. Bulma rolled out of bed, her senses seduced by the smell of coffee. She grumbled as she slipped quickly into her robe and moved into the kitchen. Daresana sat silently at the table sipping her coffee.

" Morning." Daresana said, glancing at her friend. " Ready to go catch prince charming?" Bulma smiled as she moved over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

" Yeah about as ready as I'll ever be." Bulma yawned.

" So tell me all about what our darling prince." Daresana mocked. " Why is he here?" 

" As that big drunken jackass put it, politics." Bulma laughed. " More specifically, groups that would threaten to overthrow their authority."

" You mean us?" Daresana laughed. 

" What I'm about to tell you are serious." Bulma said flatly. " They think they have uncovered a large part of our organization, little do they know this is only the tip of the ice burg. We have been taking down a large number of our targets in that region lately. If we can manage to cover our association with the government in that area, we should be safe." Bulma paused. " And I don't know this for sure, but they could have us both on tape when we slipped up in the last mission."  
" Damn it!" Daresana cursed " Do they know enough to take us down?" Daresana asked, her voice teeming with worry.

" No... Not yet." Bulma said slowly. " If we don't take him down this time, we are all dead, this time it's all or nothing.

" I see." Daresana said grimly. " Then we are taking him down." Bulma nodded in agreement.

" So tell me Daresana who am I this time?" Bulma giggled.

" You are Bulma Brennigan, Governor Diego Sanchez's niece and Prince Vegeta's personal escort for the duration of his trip." Daresana informed her. " Here is your birth certificate, Identification, and passport."   
" Thank you so much." Bulma said taking the numerous papers from her friend. " Well I need to go get dressed." Bulma announced rising from her seat and moving back into the bedroom. Bulma mulled only seconds over her closet before picking out an outfit. Her black leather pants and halter top. Bulma smiled as she stood before herself in the mirror. " Well better get going I have a job to do." She grumbled, grabbing up her bag of clothing and moving out of the bedroom. " Daresana lets go now!" Daresana was at her side moments later.

" Calm down Bulma!" Daresana said, slamming the door to the apartment closed. Bulma simply smiled as she moved to the apartment across the hallway. She banged on the door a few times before someone finally answered. Romania stood before her, by the looks of it, more than ready to go.

" Took you long enough. Let's move people." Bulma snapped. " Get Lukizia and let's go." Romania nodded, not wanting to argue with the dangerous blue haired vixen. Romania and Lukizia had managed to find love among the chaos of the Saiyans landing, and keep it. Lukizia joined the moment's later, blond hair blinding his own vision. 

" Nice outfit Bulma." Romania complemented. The four walked quickly to the elevator at the end of the hallway, getting in as soon as it reached their floor.

" Thanks Romania, not looking too bad yourself." Bulma mumbled, referring to Romania's red shirt and black pants. " I hope you too got some sleep, although I seriously doubt it." Romania giggled as she glanced at her lover. Bulma rolled her eyes as she opened a small cabinet in the wall of the elevator. In Bulma's eyes sex was good, love was for the weak. That was a lesson Bulma had to learn the hard way. Bulma's fingers danced over the keys as she entered the simple four-digit code.

" Main floor." Bulma spoke into the intercom. 

" Permission granted." The voice of the computer replied. Bulma smiled, she was very proud of her security system. The code was easy enough for everyone to remember, but the voice activation made it impossible for anyone who wasn't authorized to visit the organization.

" Oh Bulma. Destine said she's meeting us after she's done training." Lukizia informed her.

" Good at least we know she's training." Daresana added playfully. The door to the elevator opened silently.

" Well let's hope this is a day Destine chose to be on time." Bulma laughed, leading the way to the conference room.

" Did someone say my name?" A quiet voice asked as Bulma entered the room. Destine sat in one of the numerous chairs smiling at the four.

" Yes, we where just talking about you." Bulma informed her. 

" All good I know." Destine cooed, as Bulma collapsed into a chair.

" Of course." Daresana assured the girl. " Everyone please be seated." The remaining couple sat down promptly.

" Okay Destine, here is your passport, birth certificate and identification. Lukizia and Romania same to you." Daresana said as she passed out the documents.

" Now you're all boarding your flight in less than fifteen minutes. You should be in Ibiza in six hours. I suggest you use this time wisely, review plans, and get familiar with your target and so on and so forth." 

" What exactly will we be doing?" Lukizia asked quickly.

" Ah Lukizia, that is why I favor you so." Daresana laughed. " Always eager to work." Romania shot Daresana a deadly glance at for her flirtatious comment. Bulma squeezed Romania's arm, warning her not to get out of line. " You will be Bulma's so to speak back up. Her earrings are her communication with you three. The speaker is planted in her ear and the microphone is in her left earring and a tiny camera in the right." Daresana explained. " If she gets into trouble, you are her back up. Now do we think we can do our job correctly boys and girls?" 

" Don't be such a smart-ass Daresana." Bulma said rolling her eyes. " We will come back with the body of the Prince, if anyone is going to take him down, it will be me."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

" Prince Vegeta we will be ready to land in fifteen minutes." Raditz announced. Vegeta leaned back in his chair and nodded. Chikyuu was, by his standards, a weak and pitiful planet, that didn't deserve his presence. However it seemed time it required it. A few natives had formed a group to overthrow his power, and they were doing quite well. They had managed to take out over five hundred Saiyans on the planet in two years. This surprised him greatly, but what shocked him even more was that women were behind the whole operation. The two women were Bulma Briefs and Daresana Languna. Briefs had been a Chikyuu heiress, however she and her company managed to disappear when the planet had been seized. If it wasn't for one fatal mistake about six months ago no one would have known the two were even still living, both her and Languna had been seen by Camera's on a headquarters literally beating the shit out of one of the strongest guards on the planet. Needless to say an organization that had people of this caliber backing it had to be dealt with and quickly. Both women appeared to be smart and obviously good at their jobs, because it had taken them two years to even catch them on camera. Vegeta smirked; it had always been his experience that those who make one mistake usually make another one very soon. 

" Prince Vegeta." A Raditz's gruff voice came from the opening door. " The governor of Ibiza will be providing his niece as an escort for the time you are on the planet." Vegeta nodded slowly.

" You may leave." Vegeta growled. He sat back in his chair wondering what kind of social farces he would have to go through on this strange, weak planet, but his mind kept wandering back to the Briefs woman. It continued to amaze him that a woman could be that strong and cunning, and she was apparently smart if she could keep an organization like this running without being noticed.

" Prince Vegeta, we have landed on Chikkyuu." Raditz voice came over the intercom.

" Very good." Vegeta said standing up; working his way through this was not going to be easy, because the two women still had to be found.

The Island of Ibiza was quite beautiful with its tropical climate and scenery. The governor was already waiting to greet the Prince by the time the ship landed. Vegeta emerged from the ship to be greeted by Diego Sanchez, the governor of Ibiza.

" Welcome Prince Vegeta." Sanchez said bowing before the prince. " I am Governor Sanchez, my niece was scheduled to be here, but she seems to be late."   
" No matter. I am here to talk business with you and not meet and greet." Vegeta snapped.

" There is an organization that has been trying to over throw my authority on this planet, which is why I am here to dispose of this problem."

" Yes I have been told of this. I have been checking into this and we know very little about this group as opposed to some of the other radical groups on the planet." The governor explained. Suddenly a boy, no older than 18, with longer blond hair approached the two political powers.   
" Governor Sanchez your niece has arrived." A boy informed them.

" Thank you Lukizia." The governor said as an aqua haired beauty emerged from her limo. Vegeta's eyes wandered her body slowly, even from a long distance it was very clear this woman was a great beauty. 

" Good morning uncle." Bulma cooed before bowing to the prince. " Prince Vegeta." Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he looked back to the woman.. It was the Briefs woman. " Well isn't this interesting." Vegeta thought silently. His eyes darted back to the Governor who was hugging the young woman.

" Prince Vegeta this is my niece Bulma Brennigan, She is in charge of most political matters, and will be working with you in addition to being your personal escort for any social events."

" Yes I was informed of this." Vegeta said, bringing the woman's hand to his lips lightly. " It will be a pleasure, Miss. Brennigan."

" Yes I'm sure it will be." Bulma replied in an icy tone. Vegeta smirked, she definitely was the woman he had been looking forward, and this was going to be all too easy.

"We have a car ready to drive you back to the governor's mansion, my niece will escort you." The governor informed them as the three walked to the car." We also have a ball planned for this evening. It will give you a chance to get acquainted with the heads of government."

" Good." Vegeta said before turning away from the governor and getting into a car.

" See you later uncle." Bulma said smoothly before getting into the car with Vegeta. " So I hear you are here to track down a group of radicals?"

" Yes they have been trying to overthrow my authority. They are becoming quite a problem." Vegeta said calmly. " So tell me about yourself Miss Brennigan. Brennigan doesn't sound like a very Spanish name."

" Well that is because it isn't. My mother wasn't Spanish, she was born in America, but her parents died when she was a small child. After that Lorenzo Sanchez, my adoptive grandfather adopted her. She met my father at in her late teens and married him. She was in her early thirties when she became pregnant with me. However, my mother died in childbirth and my father was a congressman in America, but he was unfortunately executed after the Saiyans arrived. I was in my early twenty's when my father was executed. That happened and now here I am working for my uncle in Ibiza." Bulma explained.

" I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Vegeta said quickly. 

" Thank you." Bulma said humbly. "I suppose I have gotten past it, I wasn't very close with my father."

" Miss Brennigan. We have arrived at the mansion." The driver informed them, as the car came to a stop. A few moments later the driver opened the door and the couple exited. " Your uncle is already in his office." 

" Thank you." Bulma said sweetly, as they walked into the front door. " This is the governor's mansion." Bulma explained. "My uncle works here as well as lives here." The two walked quietly with Bulma leading the way to the main office. When the two arrived they managed to slip past the secretary and sneak directly into the governor's office.

" Hello again uncle." Bulma greeted. " I assume we won't be talking politics today? It's in such poor taste to discuss politics on the first day of one's visit." 

" I agree Bulma. Since you are having such a great deal to do with this operation I assume you will be staying in the mansion." Sanchez asked.

" Yes that is correct." Bulma stated. " May I please be dismissed now? I'm sure you and the prince have much to discuss."

" Yes you may Bulma." He said calmly. " Please be on time for the party tonight, It starts at eight tonight and please dress formally, no leather like last time! We can't have a repeat performance of that!" Sanchez Joked.

" Yes of course Uncle." Bulma said smoothly as she rose from her chair. " Till tonight your majesty." Bulma said, bowing in a very lady like manner before sauntering out of the room.

" Isn't she something?" The governor asked.

" Yes she certainly is." Vegeta murmured, still dazed. It appeared that actress was one more talent to add to a growing list for this girl. She was beautiful, poised, strong, dangerous, and cunning. "It has to be a sin to have brains strength and looks and be on opposing sides." Vegeta thought silently.

" Prince Vegeta if it would interest you, we have a very technologically advanced training center, it is at your disposal if you need to use it."  
" What kind of technology could this weak planet possibly have to offer me?" Vegeta asked in amusement.

" Well my niece has developed several things, such as a machine that enhances the gravity as you train." He said quickly.

" And what good would that be to your niece?" Vegeta asked, playing along with the governor.

" Well she is considered to be one of the best fighters on the planet, plus she trains my bodyguards. To say the least she can handle herself quite well."

" Oh really?" Vegeta question, a devilish idea entering his mind. " Well I will have to go check that out." Vegeta stated, rising from his chair and exiting the room, leaving the elderly governor speechless. 

Vegeta wandered the mansion for a few hours, searching different rooms, getting accustomed to his new surroundings. The mansion was most interesting, but not overly large. One particular room that interested him was the training room. It appeared to be in use, so he decided to peek in and see who was training. When he did he was meant by a very interesting scene, Bulma beating up a tall blond haired boy he had seen earlier. Vegeta watched her for several minutes and was very impressed. She had either been trained all her life to do this or was a fast learner. 

" Hello Miss. Brennigan." Vegeta said coolly, making his presence known. Bulma kicked the boy to the ground quickly before turning to him.

" Prince Vegeta, what a surprise to see you here." Bulma responded, his eyes meeting hers momentarily. 

" Whatever." Vegeta growled as he eyed the boy who still lay on the floor. " Out boy." He immediately jumped to his feet and exited the room. " I can see you're a very brilliant fighter." He said as he began to circle her, slowly inspecting her. " It makes me wonder what else you can do."

" I'm sure you would like to know." Bulma snapped. " But I make it a habit never to mix business with pleasure. 

" As do I, but this time I may make an exception." Vegeta said suggestively.

" Oh I feel so honored." Bulma snapped, her voice teeming with sarcasm. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed her arm viciously and held it behind her back, bringing her body close to his own.

" It would do you good to learn some respect girl." Vegeta whispered in her ear. 

" Crown prince of Vejiitasei or not, I will not give respect to a mass murder." Bulma hissed, she was losing control in her pain, making her forget her cover.   
" But you will work with one?" Vegeta whispered his mouth close to her ear. 

" I'd do anything to help save the world from a bunch of killer's." Bulma spat fiercely.

" Even sleep with a mass murder?" Vegeta asked, brushing her hair away from her neck leaving it exposed. " You said anything." Vegeta mumbled as he brought his lips to her neck.

" Anything but that." Bulma said breaking free of his grasp and turning quickly to kick him in the stomach. He was caught off guard by her sudden attack, but definitely not hurt. Vegeta retaliated by knocking her to the ground and pinning her beneath him. She struggled violently against him, cerulean eyes shining with rage. 

" Drop dead." Bulma whimpered, her breath ragged. He leaned down slowly and kissed her deeply. Bulma began to relax immediately, and she was apparently enjoying the kiss. " You don't want that." Vegeta said breaking the kiss, and walking away, leaving her dazed.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Bulma quickly pulled herself off the floor her body still hot and worked up from the incident with Vegeta. she was stunned that he had made her feel things she hadn't felt in two years, not since Yamcha's death. Bulma growled in frustration. She couldn't just forget about revenge just because the prince of the Saiyans turned her on.

" That Bastard!" Bulma cursed out loud. " Lukizia! Get your ass back in here now!" The blond haired boy rushed back in immediately. 

" Something wrong Bulma?" Lukizia asked. He was apparently frightened, and for good reason, Bulma was not a woman to mess with when she was angry. 

" Let's get back to work." Bulma said taking a fighting stance. Lukizia clearly gave his all while fighting Bulma, but she was just too much for the boy. Bulma knew that he didn't like to train with her because unlike Daresana, she gave him no breaks.

" Come on Lukizia you can do better than that!" Bulma barked. " I know you can! Destine could block better than you can! You want to leave Romania a widow once the Saiyans kick your ass?" Lukizia returned a kick to Bulma's midsection and a punch to her jaw for that comment. " That's more like it." Bulma quickly countered as she kicked Lukizia in the chest, sending him down to the ground with a thud. " Aw Lukizia, you're so not fun!"

" Yeah-right Bulma; I'm just not on the same level as you are a fighter." Lukizia mumbled as Bulma helped him off the ground.

"Aw I doubt that Luk, just keep training!" Bulma smiled as she glanced at her wristwatch. " Well as much as I'd love to stay and kick your ass some more, I have a party to get ready for."  
" Yeah here's something I've never seen before. Bulma ditching training for a party? Insane!" Lukizia joked, pulling himself off the ground. 

" Well I guess I'll see you later then." Bulma said flipping her long blue hair over her shoulders and exiting the room.

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she finally reached her room. She had managed to find her way back to her room easily, but not without an altercation or two. The mansion was teeming with Saiyan guards, and apparently they had a hard time keeping themselves. Once inside Bulma made a quick run down of her room, seeing where she could hide most of her equipment. Bulma decided to shove her equipment under the bed. It worked quite nicely and in the event that it was found it was secure in a large steel box with an almost indestructible lock. Bulma smiled as she picked herself up off the floor and sat down on the bed. 

" Well all I need to do now is find something to wear to this stupid party." Bulma mumbled as she pulled a suitcase up on her bed and opened it. Luckily she had packed more dresses than anything else, so she had a lot to choose from. Bulma rummaged around for a good thirty minutes before she finally decided on a silk gray backless gown that tied around her neck. Bulma smiled as she lifted the gown out of her bag and closed it, she had little time to turn a secret agent into socialite.

An hour and a half-later Bulma stood before her mirror quite pleased with what she saw. The dress fit very nicely on her curvy figure, showing off her sculpted body. It also had a low cut neckline leaving just a peek of cleavage to be seen, but not enough to be indecent. Surprisingly it hadn't even taken her a half an hour to fix her hair and make up. She was just wearing some shimmering eye shadow with fire red lipstick. Her hair was probably the easiest thing of all to do, her long aqua locks tumbling down her shoulders and back. She smiled sweetly as she glanced at herself on last time before slipping into her shoes, gray stilettos that matched her dress perfectly. She was just about out the door before she remembered that she had to wear her " special " earrings and ear piece.

" Romania! Can you hear me?" Bulma asked quickly.

" Yes Bulma loud and clear." Romania replied, sounding a bit bored.

" Where is Destine?" Bulma asked, If she was going into a mission this dangerous she liked to know where everyone was, in case something went wrong.

" Sitting on her ass next to me, monitoring the camera." Romania informed her.

" Nice to see her doing something useful for a change." Bulma laughed as she walked out the door.

" Okay show time." Bulma exclaimed happily. If things played out right, she would have her revenge in less than forty eight hours.

Bulma smiled walked quickly towards the arrogant prince's room, she hadn't really smiled in two years, except when she thought about what it would be like to finally have her revenge. The events of two years flashed before her eyes as she neared the prince's room. Her heartache after the disaster, her determination to become strong, all the hours of being someone else to take down one sleazy Saiyan or another, and now she would finally have it. When his room came into view two guards stood in front of it. A tall one with big spiky hair and a bald one. 

" I am here to see Prince Vegeta." Bulma stated flatly. The bald one glanced at her in amusement.

" The prince doesn't except hookers wench." He snarled, an evil grin forming on his lips. " But I'm another story."

" Leave her alone Nappa; she looks too weak to have any fun with." The other guard pointed out. Bulma glanced at him viciously. 

" Too bad I'm not a hooker." Bulma replied coolly. " And if you touch me you'll find yourself missing few teeth. Not that it would hurt your already ugly." The grin faded off his face instantly and a look of rage replaced it.

" Come here you little bitch!" The bald one, Nappa, said grabbing her roughly by the arm. Bulma kneed him quickly in the stomach, making him double over. Before he knew what was coming she hit several pressure points in his neck, rendering him unconscious. The remaining guard caught her off guard however pinning her arms behind her back. Bulma smiled as she simply shook him off her and turned around and kicked him in the stomach with her heels, he instantly fell to his knees and passed out.

" Score one for Bulma!" Romania and Destine's voices rang in her ear.

" Screw you both." Bulma mumbled through clenched teeth.

" What the hell?!" Vegeta's voice rang out loudly. He was undoubtedly angry. Bulma glanced up at him quickly and her heart almost stopped. He was dressed in a suit which made him look even better than he did when she had seen him earlier. Quickly she shook off her awe and regained her composure. 

" Damn I hope I didn't kill them." Bulma mumbled stepping over the two unconscious Saiyans.

" Pathetic." Vegeta grumbled angrily, kicking the two aside. 

" Well I suppose we go then Prince Vegeta?" Bulma smiled sweetly, offering him her hand.

" Yes." Vegeta agreed, looking at her for the first time since she had arrived. His eyes wandered her body for a second before taking her hand. 

" I think these events are such a waste of time." Bulma stated, as the two began walking.

" And what would you rather be doing for fun?" Vegeta asked.

" Training." Bulma stated simply. 

" Why should a women like yourself be training so hard?" Vegeta chuckled.

" Well I like to stay in shape for certain physical activities that I find so stimulating." Bulma said sexily walking a bit ahead of the prince. 

" Bulma your suppose to kill him not seduce him!" Romania commented again.

" I'm requesting radio silence." Bulma whispered.

" Whatever!" Romania shot back. " But I'll be watching!" 

" Do you enjoy talking to yourself woman?" Vegeta asked, apparently quite amused.

" Your very funny Prince Vegeta." Bulma said sarcastically. 

" And your a very good actress, in addition to many, many other things." Vegeta said seductively. 

" What do you mean your highness?" Bulma said sardonically. "I'm only polite."

" Well I suggest you drop the act, you may be able to fool my guards and your uncle, but you can't fool me." Vegeta said seriously. " Besides your body language doesn't scream polite and innocent anyway." He told her, linking arms with her again. Bulma glared murder at the prince, if things went at this rate the prince would be dead sooner than planned. 

There was no short of gasps and whispers about the party as the two entered the room, although most of them were directed at the alien prince. Bulma just laughed under her breath as most of the guests looked afraid of t

" Ah Prince Vegeta, so nice to see you again!" The governor said as he greeted the two. " And Bulma! So nice of you to be on time for a change!" Bulma flashed a smile at the governor quickly, before glancing back to the prince.

" Whatever." Vegeta growled, blowing off his host, he clearly didn't want be socializing with the elderly governor. 

" Well I believe there is music being played, and I also believe it was you who said music above all should never be wasted." Bulma pointed out.

" So I did." He said as they turned away. " May I have this dance your highness?" 

" Yes you may." Vegeta said as he took the aqua haired goddess in his arms. He softly heard Bulma gasp as he pulled her body very close to his own.

" So tell me if you are Prince Vegeta of Vegetasii, then that means their has to be a king. Is he anything like you are?"

" No He's an old fool who has outlived his use. I would kill him but under Saiyan law I can't kill him until I turn twenty five." Vegeta explained.

" And that makes you how old now?" Bulma asked curiously.

" twenty two." Stated simply.

" So we are close in age. I'm twenty." Bulma admitted.

" You very well do not act like you are twenty." Vegeta chuckled, remembering their little discussion earlier. 

" You live and you learn to grow up. When Chikyuu was still an independent planet I was arranged to be married. My suitor was accidentally killed by the Saiyans." Bulma told him.

" Did you...What is the word humans use to describe feeling?" Vegeta asked.

" Love?" Bulma guessed.

" Yes."   
" I don't believe in love." Bulma said quickly. " There is only sex."

" You are the first human I've met with that sort of attitude." Vegeta chuckled. " Are you sure your not a saiyan?" 

" Quite." Bulma laughed, glancing at him strangely. " Why would you say that?"

" Well your very similar in attitude, and your quite an impressive fighter, and you seem very in charge" Vegeta explained, dipping the cerulean beauty in his arms.

" You have no idea." Bulma giggled.

" Well I would love to find out." Vegeta whispered seductively in her ear. Bulma smiled as she rested her head against his chest, somehow she didn't think they were talking about fighting any more.

" Hmm, well maybe you will, and maybe you won't." Bulma said teasingly, as she pulled away from the prince as the song ended. " Thank you for the dance Prince Vegeta." 

" Any Time, Miss Brennigan." Vegeta said smoothly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

" I think I'm going to call it a night." Bulma announced. 

" Well then let me escort you back to your room." Vegeta offered..

" No, no I ensure you I will be fine. I can handle myself and besides I'm your escort for this trip." Bulma reminded him.

" Even so It would be my honor." Vegeta said smoothly offering her his arm. Bulma sighed and defeat as she took his arm and was led out of the party. 

" So that was fun wasn't it?" Bulma commented as the two walked down the long silent corridors of the mansion, the only noise to be heard was the clicking of her heels. " I swear these parties are only a great big over priced show." 

" Probably." Vegeta agreed, not really paying attention to her.

" You know not paying attention is a sure way to get your butt kicked, right?" Bulma laughed maliciously. 

" So could taunting your superior girl." Vegeta spat. Bulma's eyes narrowed as she glared at him hatefully.

" Well then I suppose its good that I don't have any superiors." Bulma said angrily. 

" Your very lucky I won't fight such a weak woman." Vegeta sneered.

" Another thing I'm not." Bulma said venomously, feeling very relieved as her room came into view. " Well as much as I would love to stay and continue this little argument I believe this is my room. Thank you for the company Prince Vegeta I _truly _enjoyed it." Bulma said sarcastically. He only nodded in response as she turned her back on the prince and faced her door, missing the appearance of a devilish smirk. Bulma quickly entered in the code to her room and opened the door, but just as she was ready to step in, she felt her whole body turn as she was quickly facing the saiyan prince, his body pressed against her front while her back was against the cold wall of the hallway. 

" As I said Woman you should learn some respect for your superiors." Vegeta said evilly as he bent down slightly to kiss her. Bulma was very taken off guard by the kiss, but didn't break it, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to draw herself nearer to him. Vegeta's hands roamed her body freely, wandering her ample curves. Bulma gasped as she felt the top part of her halter style gown being ripped off her neck. Vegeta quickly moved from her lips to her neck and downward, letting the rest of the dress hang at her stomach. Bulma's eyes snapped open violently as she quickly shoved him off of her and pulled up what remained of her dress to cover her. 

" Good night Prince Vegeta." Bulma said breathlessly as she quickly stepped inside of her room and closed the door. Vegeta stood in shock at the little woman who had just blown him off. He was beyond pissed off and had a very strong urge to kill something. He cursed a loud once more before stormed away from the room, missing the person who hid in the shadows of the hallway. 

Bulma collapsed onto her bed trying to catch her breath, her whole body tingled and her face was badly flushed. " What is wrong with me?" Bulma muttered under her breath. This mission was just like many missions before this, but now there was something holding her back from doing her job. Was it really possible that after all she had been through, she would crack under pressure? Bulma shook her head wearily as she pulled herself up from her mattress. " Get a grip." She thought aloud. Bulma sighed as she realized she was still holding the ripped dress to her chest. " Aw damn it. I liked that dress too!" Bulma mumbled as she stood quickly and stepped out of the ripped gown and slipped into a silk black night gown. It had been a very long and emotionally taxing day, and she wanted nothing more than get into the large king size bed and go to sleep for a very long time. " Soon." Bulma sighed as she strode silently into the bathroom.

" Ugh I hate you!" Bulma yelled at her laptop as she slammed the top down. ( Her computer hadn't been working quite right for days and she couldn't really fix it since there was nothing really wrong with it besides it was cheap.) Bulma uncrossed her legs and leaned back lazily on her bed. " Note to self remind Daresana not to be so cheap with her equipment." Bulma thought aloud.  
" Well I'm glad you think I'm so capable." Daresana's smooth voice responded. Bulma's head shot up in shock as she gazed at her now blond friend.   
" Hey we have to work on this crap ya know." Bulma said slyly." and Just how exactly did you get in? and further more what are you doing here?"  
" You taught me how to break into anything remember?" Daresana said sauntering over to the bed. " Come on get your lazy ass up we have to go meet with Governor Sanchez. I'll answer all your questions while we walk." Bulma groaned as she raised up off herbed and slipped into her robe.   
" I guess I'm going barefoot." Bulma sighed as she followed Daresana out of the room.  
" I suppose so." Daresana said as the two continued to walk down the hallway.  
" So tell me Dar, whatever are you doing here? I really wasn't expecting you" Bulma cooed, playfully smacking her friend in the back. "By the way I love your hair."  
" Thanks. I thought I needed some deep cover here." Daresana laughed. " But anyway. Yeah I know you didn't think I'd show for this, but I just figured, we've both worked so hard on this that I really couldn't miss an execution like this." Daresana whispered, not wanting to be heard.  
" Yes we both worked overtime for two years to get our plan to this stage." Bulma told her.  
" You mean I worked overtime!" Daresana laughed.   
" How would you like a public beating?" Bulma asked evilly. Daresana grimaced, she very well knew Bulma would and could do it too.   
" Stop here." Daresana commanded, as she entered a code to the room and entered quickly. Bulma closed her eyes to see if they where being followed, nothing unusual though. When the pair entered the governor sat in a large chair relaxing with a young woman just about Bulma's age.  
" Ah my two favorite girls!" The governor said as he motioned for them to sit. " I don't suppose you've met my wife, Rosalía?"   
" Uh, no. Nice to meet you." Bulma said, plopping lazily in a chair   
" Likewise I've heard so much about you both." The young black haired woman cooed.   
" Daresana it would have been nice if I had a little notice about your visit though." The Governor said glancing at her angrily.  
" I'll try to keep you more informed in the future, but for this visit, I hadn't been planning on coming, but I decided I just had to." Daresana explained, smiling sweetly.  
" Whatever, I have called you both here because I need to know exactly when everything will be happening tomorrow night." The governor explained. " I want everything to go smoothly so that bastard of a prince will be taken down."  
" Yes. I understand that sir, however we do not know the specifics of everything just yet." Bulma told him. " I just ask that you trust us."  
" Very well." The governor sighed, letting the two have their way. " How will you be killing him Bulma? "   
" The old fashioned way, I'm going to kick his ass." Bulma said bluntly.  
" That should be interesting." Daresana commented.  
"Well that is about it, since you can not tell me any more." The governor sighed. "Any other concerns?"   
" Yes I have one." Bulma said quickly. " Daresana you shouldn't be here, its too big of a risk."  
" Bulma nothing will come of it!" Daresana assured her.  
" Dar you don't get it! If I'm right and they have us on tape, they already know who I am, and they will also know who you are. Its one thing for me to put my life in danger, but its ludicrous for us to put our whole organization in danger!"  
" Bulma I can handle myself!" Daresana protested.  
" If I die, they will come after you and kill you and then two years of our work goes down the drain! We've all seen what these monsters can do." Bulma spat angrily.  
" That won't happen." Daresana said stubbornly. " We'll kill the bastard and be out of here by the day after tomorrow, and then onto bigger fish, like the king."   
" Fine! Stay here if you want, but if you get into trouble I won't be helping you!" Bulma said angrily before getting up and storming out of the room.  
  
When Bulma got back to her room she was way beyond angry." Damn you Daresana!" Bulma cursed as she slammed the door to her room angrily." Your just to stubborn for your own good!" Bulma growled as she threw her robe to the ground. " Maybe I'll feel better if I sleep." Bulma thought a loud, crawling onto her bed. " I just wish you'd listen to me." Bulma sighed before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
A soft light filled a very dark room. Bulma looked around wildly, finding herself alone. She wore a long black silk gown, but she didn't have on any shoes. Bulma laughed softly as she gently ran her hands down the fine silk gown; she had never worn a dress as beautiful as this before. She wandered around the room silently observing her surroundings, but her thoughts where broken when out of nowhere a strong arm slid around her waist.  
" You kept me waiting." A deep voice whispered.   
" I did no such thing." Bulma whispered in response, leaning back into the person. She moaned slightly as she felt her gown being lifted off of her perfect body, she never saw it hit the floor because the lights suddenly went off. The room was pitch black, making it impossible for Bulma to see her would be lover. She gasped loudly as she felt her body being turned around, she was now pressed against her lover. His hands eagerly explored her body, leaving no area untouched.   
" Tell me who you are." Bulma demanded. Her only response was a mind-blowing kiss, her hands wandered his broad chest aimlessly, exploring his body. She giggled as her lover moved from her lips to her neck and downward to her chest, his tongue tracing lazy spirals around her already swollen nipples, making her even more aroused. Bulma heard him chuckle evilly as he laid her down onto the floor, and lowered his focus. Slowly he dragged his tongue across her clit until she climaxed, which left her shaking badly. Suddenly the lights came back on revealing her lover's identity. Bulma gasped in horror as she saw who he was, Prince Vegeta! Bulma recoiled from him in disgust.  
" I have you now." He told her, a wicked grin slipping onto his face.  
  
~ Dream ends ~  
  
Bulma shot up in her bed, her body hot with desire, her face was flushed a deep crimson red and her heart was beating wildly. In an instant Bulma was out of her bed and dressed in her training clothes. She quickly splashed some water on her face, in a vain attempt to cool down, but it was no use. Bulma sighed frustrated as she exited her room and headed to the training facility, hoping a little violence would calm her down.  


. 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

" Raditz stop teasing!" The Spanish woman giggled, her hands tangling in his onyx hair.

" But its so much fun." He retorted lowering his focus on the woman. She giggled again before pulling a loose sheet over themselves. The two tangled beneath the sheets for several minutes making quite a mess of the bed, suddenly a deafening crash interrupted them.

" What the hell?!" Raditz screamed furiously as he yanked the blanket off himself. When Raditz got out from underneath the sheet " What the fuck?! I'm gonna rip someone's -" Raditz stopped in mid sentence and promptly fell to one knee.

" Next time you address me in that manner it will be your last." Vegeta growled as he walked closer to Raditz. Raditz simply nodded, wanting to keep his life. " Get your pathetic ass off the floor." Raditz obeyed quickly and rose from his kneeling position. Vegeta then turned his attention back to the woman in the room. " Get out." The woman simply nodded, grabbing the sheet she was wrapped up in for cover and scampering out of the room. " One of the women we are seeking out is posing as Sanchez's niece, Briefs, I need to know all I can about her." 

" She was the vice president of the largest most technologically advanced company on earth. However when we seized the planet, both she and the company disappeared. She is nothing short of brilliant, we suspect that she was the one who eliminated most of the Saiyans on this planet. She is a great fighter as well as a genius." Raditz explained. 

" I want them both executed for treason, however I want Sanchez executed." Vegeta ordered coldly, turning to leave the room.

" What about Briefs?" Raditz asked.

" I will deal with her myself." Vegeta stated, an evil smirk crossing his lips. " I want you to move on Sanchez in forty eight hours." 

" Yes sir."   
" Do whatever the hell you want until then." Vegeta snarled as he quickly left the room, and headed in the direction of the training room where he knew she would be.

When he reached his destination he wasn't shocked at what he saw, the blue haired goddess lost in a myriad of forceful punches and kicks. He moved into the shadows quickly, his eyes never leaving her body. She moved quickly keeping all her movements simple and never missing her target. In that moment it was clear that she was the picture of concentration. The look on her face was hard and cold, masking whatever emotion that was making her fight so hard. Her long cerulean hair was pulled back into a tight bun, as to not block her vision. Her clothes were tight fitting and black, showing off her upper body, which was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Vegeta suddenly stepped back and tore his eyes away from the woman and stepped back, abandoning all thoughts.

The night was a difficult one for Vegeta, his mind wondering to the blue haired vixen. No amount of tossing and turning could make him forget what he had seen earlier. She could handle herself in almost any situation and still had remarkable intelligence. Vegeta growled inwardly at his thoughts, she was human and a traitor to his empire, but by far the most captivating woman that he had ever seen. Vegeta growled in anger as he rose from his bed, with a meeting in an hour and a half sleep was out of the question. He couldn't get his mind off of the blue haired beauty. He had to know more about her. It angered him that she was the one causing problems for him. He needed to find out more about her little plan and what she was up to. Vegeta decided that he would pay the governor a visit to see what he could get out of him. 

Vegeta stormed down the vast hallways of the mansion looking for the Governor's office, he didn't really care for the old man, but what had to be done had to be done.

" You seem in a hurry Prince Vegeta." A feminine voice came from aside of him. He looked over to find Bulma slightly trailing aside of him. 

" I'm only in a hurry to get off this weak planet." Vegeta said coolly. 

" I always thought earth was quite nice, compared to some planets." Bulma responded quickly. " Anyway, I'm sure you have something more important to do than talk to me, so I believe that I will be on my way." 

" Whatever." Vegeta said calmly as he watched her turn a corner in the mansion and disappear from site. Vegeta continued to walk until he found the door to the governors office., he practically threw the door open as he stormed past the secretary and into the governors office. The elderly governor had was looking out the window as Vegeta came in and slammed the door. Sanchez turned around at the sound of the door slamming and paled slightly when he saw the prince. 

" Prince Vegeta I wasn't expecting you." Sanchez said as he rose from his chair.

" I wasn't expecting you were." He snarled. " Listen old man I know that you are involved with the little organization, and I think its best that you tell me all you know." 

" Prince Vegeta I don't know what you are talking about." Sanchez said defensively. 

" Don't play with me old man." Vegeta said as he wrapped his hand around his throat and pushed him against the wall. " If you tell me I may not kill you." The governor choked for air as he nodded. Vegeta let go of the old mans throat and let him fall to the floor.   
" Daresana and Bulma here to kill you." He managed to say through his coughing. 

" Who was executing it?!" Vegeta asked furiously, grabbing the old man by his collar.  
" Bulma Briefs." He spat hatefully. " I hope you burn in hell." 

Vegeta smirked as he pulled back from the man, satisfied with what he had heard.

" Tell anyone of this and you will die a very slow and painful death." Vegeta threatened. The old man pulled himself back into his chair and nodded.   
" Bulma is already on her way here." The governor told Vegeta. Vegeta nodded as he sat down quickly and tried to calm himself. He had heard what he needed, but for some reason he felt regret that he would have to kill the woman. The door swiftly burst open breaking the both men away from their thoughts and back into reality. 

" Morning Gentlemen." Bulma greeted happily. " I hope both of you are well rested and ready for what I am about to tell you."

" Go ahead Miss Brennigan." Vegeta grumbled quietly. 

" We have found nothing new, we will need more time." Bulma said quickly.

" We have no more time Miss. Brennigan." Vegeta told her. " I will give you twenty four more hours. I want to know where the group is before I leave tomorrow." 

" Prince Vegeta that will be almost impossible for me to do. " Bulma defended quickly.

" You will do as I say or you will be killed! So its your pick Miss. Brennigan, Is that clear?" Vegeta snarled in anger, rising from his chair. 

" I will do what I can Prince Vegeta!" Bulma said angrily as she rose from her chair, coming to eye level with him. "And if I don't do it I will kill myself than rather be murdered by your hands!" Bulma spun to leave but suddenly Vegeta's rage exploded as he quickly grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. 

" Listen you insubordinate little bitch, you are mine." Vegeta whispered roughly in her ear. Bulma snorted as she broke his grip on her arm and pulled away. 

" I belong to no one." Bulma spat venomously, giving him a deathly stare as she pulled back from him and storming out of the room, just as quickly as she had come.

Half an hour later Bulma was still as fired up as she had been earlier. Her ever growing hatred for the prince was now consuming her. She was doing her regular training exercises with incredible force, but suddenly she stopped upon feeling someone else in the room with her, more specifically, Vegeta. 

" Are you just going to stand there or do you want to fight me?" Bulma said coolly, turning to face the angry prince.

" You are quite a stupid woman." Vegeta smirked as he lunged at her. Bulma smiled confidently as she did the same, colliding with great force against the prince. Bulma was knocked to the ground but quickly made use of her legs and pushed Vegeta back, buying her time to get back up. Vegeta smiled as the two where back up yet again. He smirked, quite surprised that she could even handle this level of combat. She was quick on her feet and never let someone have the upper hand. Bulma smiled as she flipped herself onto her hands and used her legs to flip the prince onto his back. Vegeta not to be beaten quickly reversed positions with her and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. Her cerulean eyes sparkled with hatred as she glared hatefully at him.

" It doesn't have to be like this little one." Vegeta said coyly, his free hand wandering the ample curves that her training clothes only exaggerated.

" Burn in hell." Bulma spat hatefully.

" Oh I will, but I won't do it alone." Vegeta said, smirking viciously. Bulma smiled as she quickly pushed him violently off of her, sending Vegeta flying a good ten feet back. Bulma didn't look at him again as she stormed out of the training room. She didn't know what to think, she knew what she had to do, but her dreams and little altercations with the Saiyan prince where starting to get to her.  
" Just get it together Bulma, things will soon be over." Bulma whispered to herself, praying that she was right.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Bulma tossed and turned roughly in her sleep, her dreams haunting her again. Suddenly Bulma sat up in bed, fully awake.   
" This has got to stop." Bulma mumbled as she quickly glanced at the clock three a.m. Chills ran up and down her body, she had just had her little sex dream again. " Okay so what I'm a little attracted to him, I still have to kill him." Bulma thought aloud as she pulled the covers off of her body. It was three a.m. she was suppose to move out to kill Vegeta at dawn, only another two hours. Bulma shook her head in anger, maybe a walk would calm her down.

Bulma walked calmly through the wide halls of the mansion, studying the art work that line the halls. Occasionally she stopped to analyze a painting, but most of the time she just glanced at the art and moved on. Her mind had calmed down slightly, but her body was another story. 

" Why won't this just go away?!" Bulma growled in frustration. 

" Why won't what go away Miss Brennigan?" Vegeta's low voice came from behind her, making her jump.

" You stalking unexpected women in hallways at night." Bulma said, turning to him slowly.

" Who said I was stalking anyone?" Vegeta asked in amusement. " Especially a human?" 

" Whatever." Bulma said, as she turned and began to walk back to her room, trying to get away from him.

" You seem in a hurry, Is it possible that our little sparring session scared you?" Vegeta laughed coldly.

" Not a chance. I would never be scared of a monkey." Bulma said with cool arrogance.

" I'd watch what you say woman. You may not be afraid of me in that way.." Vegeta began, grabbing her by the waist and holding her back. " But I do know other ways that you are scared of me." Vegeta said his lips running over the exposed skin of her neck.

" I have never been afraid of you, and I never will be." Bulma mumbled, fighting to control under her breath. " And if you need proof...drop dead." 

" I don't think you want that." Vegeta said kissing the back of her neck gently. "I also don't think you want to do this in the hallway."

" Hmmm, who said I was doing anything." Bulma mumbled, leaning back into him. He smirked as his hands dragged gently down to the hem of her black silk black night gown and then back up, teasing her thigh as he went. Bulma exhaled deeply as she pulled away from him calmly. " Follow me." Bulma said sexily. Vegeta smirked as he followed the woman back down the hallway, Daresana glared evilly as she emerged after the couple had gone.

" Bulma, Bulma, Bulma I never excepted you to be the one." Daresana mumbled under her breath. "Now you and your little monkey prince have to pay."

When they reached her room it seemed Bulma couldn't get the door open fast enough. As soon as the two were in the room Bulma wasted no time as she Bulma smiled as she neared his bringing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Bulma moaned as she pulled away from the kiss, he growled in disapproval. Bulma giggled as she sat down slowly pulling off her lacy nightgown and sliding the lacy garment down her body and discarding it on the floor, never once losing eye contact. He moved slowly toward her, like an animal closing in for the kill, and in a way that was exactly what he was doing. Bulma inched her way back over the bed as he slowly climbed over her. 

" Tell me Miss. Briefs do you like it rough?" Vegeta whispered his face inches from hers. Bulma's eyes widened in shock, he knew. " No, no, no I can't let him know he has control." Bulma thought narrowing her eyes at him, making her answer perfectly clear.

" I - " Bulma began only to have Vegeta cut her off with a vicious kiss. Bulma pulled her body up to his, wrapping her legs around his waist, showing him quite clearly what she wanted. Slowly he began to trail his way down to her neck and then downward to her chest. He didn't waste any time on the blue haired vixen. Bulma smiled as a moan escaped her lips. He smirked, His mouth crushed against her breast while the other hand massaged her neglected breast, her body arching against him in desire. 

" I don't think so." Bulma said lowly as she flung him off of herself. He landed in the floor. She smiled as she crawled off the bed and on top of him, she wanted the upper hand. She brought her lips to his chest, never losing eye contact. Her hands exploring the Saiyans body. Little by little she began to work her way down his chest, stopping only to remove his boxers. His size had surprised her, but it wasn't something that she couldn't handle. she slowly took him in her mouth, making sure to be slow in her torture of him. Vegeta moaned his hands tangling in her aqua locks as she worked. When she felt him about to release she halted her work, raising her head back up to his kissing him quickly. 

" You taste good." Bulma said quickly, kissing him fiercely. Vegeta used this opportunity to gain the upper hand on her, quickly he gently pushed her onto her back and held her arms above her head. He grinned wickedly as he trailed kisses slowly down her body, making sure to take his time and enjoy every inch of her. Bulma moaned softly as she felt his hands gently slip through her aqua curls and gently massage her clit with his thumb and forefingers. Pleasure shot through ever inch of her body as she began to lose control over her body. Her whole body was shaking as she finally toppled over the edge. Vegeta smirked as he lowered his lips to her nether areas. Bulma bit her lower lip to keep from screaming as she felt him take her clit in his mouth and began to suck furiously. Her hips bucked furiously against her face in a vain attempt for release, but he pulled back not allowing her it. Bulma hissed in frustration as he kissed her once again, his lips coated in her juices. He positioned himself quickly, gently teasing her.

" Oh gods Vegeta..." Bulma whimpered.

" What do you want." Vegeta said with a smirk.

" I need you.....inside me...now." Bulma managed to gasp out. He smirked as he thrust into her quickly. He himself couldn't help but hold back a gasp as he began to move inside of her, she felt even better than he had ever dreamed she could. Bulma tilted her head back in ecstasy as she wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her. Vegeta devoured her exposed neck, Quickly he sunk his teeth into the base of her neck and quickly lapping up the blood. Bulma didn't even feel it as her orgasm hit her, it was much more powerful than anything that she had ever experienced in her life. Vegeta let out a loud growl as she began to get tighter, making him to finally topple over the edge. Bulma smiled as she kissed him quickly before switching positions, Vegeta grasped her hips as she began to move on top of him. Bulma planted her hands firmly on his chest and began to move faster and more furiously, until her second orgasm hit her harder than the first. Bulma threw her head back in passion before collapsing on top of the saiyan prince. 

" That was fun." Bulma said lifting her head back up. " So what are you going to do with me now since that didn't kill me?"

" I want you to come back with me to Vegetasii with me." Vegeta said calmly. " Do you know anything about bonds?" Bulma laughed as she put her head back down on his chest. 

" Yes. I had to learn everything about Saiyans." Bulma said calmly, brushing her hair out of her face. Vegeta said nothing in response to this, already knowing that she understood and had given him her answer to his question. " But I'd have to say that tonight definitely was a learning experience."

" Good." Vegeta said as Bulma kissed him for a final time before laying her head back down and drifting into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

Bulma awoke an hour later to find a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she turned over to find a very awake Saiyan beside her.

" Good Morning." Bulma cooed, moving closer the her lover.

" Yes." Vegeta agreed, pulling her even closer to him. " We leave in a half an hour."

" Then I should get dressed. Daresana expects me to move in an hour. " Bulma said, slipping out from under her covers. " I don't want to kill you and I need to pack." Vegeta watched her closely admiring her body, as she began to pick out some clothes to put on. 

" I'm going to go tell the old man I'm leaving. Be out front of the mansion in half an hour. Be careful." Vegeta grumbled, getting out of the bed and putting on his boxers. 

" Watch your back." Bulma warned quickly. " Daresana could take matters into her own hands." 

" She's weak." Vegeta grumbled, dismissing Bulma's fears.  
" She's dangerous when underestimated." Bulma countered. " Just be careful." Vegeta nodded as he opened the door and quietly slipped out of her room. Bulma sighed heavily when he was gone, he had no idea how dangerous Daresana could be.

It had only taken Bulma twenty minutes to get all she had packed, she did however chose to leave her equipment behind. By the time Bulma had gotten out of the door she was with in ten minutes of leaving. She walked quickly through the hallways, traveling as quietly as she could, trying her best not to be seen. She could see the front door of the mansion coming into view when suddenly a voice called her attention.

" Going somewhere Bulma?" Daresana's smooth voice asked. 

" Daresana what the hell are you doing?" Bulma asked coolly, whirling around to see the blond woman behind her. 

" Is the prince dead? Have you done your job?" Daresana asked, her green eyes flashing with anger.

" Yes. The Prince of Saiyans is no problem for us anymore." Bulma said calmly.

Daresana smiled as she drew near to Bulma, drawing a dagger out of no where.

" Liar." Daresana laughed coldly. " What happened Bulma? Did you really become so infatuated with that monkey you forgot what you were destined to do? Did you forget what we went through?!" 

" Daresana its over, the dead are dead." Bulma hissed, throwing her suitcases to the side, prepared to defend yourself. " Don't do this Daresana you know I can kill you."

" You were the best Bulma. I knew you and I had the power to kill off the Saiyans! But you were weak." Daresana screamed at her." Now that you have outlived your use, I'm just going to have to do your job for you, that is after I kill you." Daresana smiled evilly as she lunged at Bulma with the dagger. Bulma dodged her easily, but Daresana turned quickly and swung the dagger, cutting Bulma across the upper arm. Bulma flinched as she felt the cold mental pierce her skin, but blocked the pain out as she quickly kicked the dagger out of Daresana's hand. Daresana paled as she felt her dagger being thrown from her hand. Daresana desperately lunged at the knife, only to have it kicked away from her by Bulma. Quickly Bulma kicked her onto her back, and put her foot on her neck, and standing on her arm breaking it easily.

" Don't make me do this Daresana." Bulma begged." Just forget all that has happened!"

Daresana glared desperately at Bulma, refusing to nod or give up.

" Woman?!" A loud voice called. Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta approaching the door, looking for her. He spotted her almost immediately, and began to approach her. Suddenly Bulma found herself on her back, Daresana had somehow managed to throw Bulma off of her. Bulma was shocked as she sat up, and watched quickly as Daresana dashed for the dagger. She quickly stood back up, quickly looked back towards Vegeta.

" Why won't you just die bitch?!" Daresana screamed as she lunged at Bulma. Bulma didn't have time to react as she felt the knife being shoved through her stomach. Bulma gasped as she fell quickly to her knees and smiled at Daresana. Daresana backed up in horror, still staring at her friend.

" I always knew you were jealous of me." Bulma laughed sadistically, as she pulled the knife out of her stomach.

Vegeta saw the Bulma drop to her knees, but was not sure why until he neared her, he saw the knife as Bulma drew it out of her stomach, dripping with blood. His eyes closed quickly as he saw the sickening sight. He wanted to scream, completely lose control. He glared hatefully at Daresana as he lunged at her, knocking her off her feet. Daresana was sent flying into the nearest wall, but she quickly picked herself up off the floor. 

" You shouldn't have done that." Daresana hissed as she foolishly took a shot at Vegeta. He smirked with rage as he punched her in the stomach then quickly in the face. Daresana fell to the ground, almost unconscious, Vegeta smirked he drew a sword quickly and picked Daresana up by her hair, and quickly beheaded her. Vegeta grimaced as he threw the corpse back onto the ground and walked back over to Bulma. He fell quickly to his knees and held her.  
" Vegeta.." Bulma sputtered, her hands covering her stomach. Bulma's eyes filled with tears. " Is she dead?" Bulma asked. Vegeta only nodded. " Good she was always a bitch." 

" Woman you can't die." Vegeta managed to say.

" I don't really have a choice." Bulma laughed weakly. " Good night my prince." Bulma said quietly as she closed her eyes for a final time. Vegeta's eyes closed too at that moment as he felt her body go limp. He opened his eyes and laid her body back down on the ground. His eyes fell quickly on the knife that Bulma had pulled out of her stomach, it was covered in blood, warm blood. He picked it up quickly and toyed with it before smiling. What did he have to live for? The only woman he was ever meant to be with was dead. No one else could replace her, no one could ever come close. Vegeta put his head down as he held fast to the knife and shoved it deeply into his stomach and waited for death to come.


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

When Vegeta opened his eyes again, he was shocked by what he saw, Bulma looming over him watching him carefully. He sat up and gazed at her intently. She wore a white flowing dress and they were in a large field filled with all kinds of grass and flowers.

" W-woman?" Vegeta sputtered quickly. She looked quite amused at his reaction.

" Yes Vegeta its me." Bulma smiled quickly. " Please don't tell me you thought you could be rid of me that easily? We are all dead, Daresana in hell, but we are somewhere very different. They don't usually let people like us in, but we managed to find love and forget hate." Vegeta smirked as he watched her moved closer to him. " You gave all for me, as I did for you." Bulma mumbled as she moved closer to him. "Now we have all eternity to do this." Bulma whispered as she kissed Vegeta passionately. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

~

**__**

At last peace had come and violence long forgotten. Two parties formally evil as sin, finally have someone to call there own. It may not be very significant, this prince and assassins love. But what do we know is that it is everything to them, and so their story has been told, one of death and passion, of hate and rage, but that's all in the past and means nothing to them anyway. Love is endless, as eternity is too. All that matters to them is the fact that they are together, so with this being said I bid you a dew.

~The End~


End file.
